transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Combiner Wars II: Merge, Rescuebots!
With Operation: Achilles in full affect, Megatron searching for Dark Energon, and the Autobots spread to the brim, the Elite Guard head to New York City to rid it of the Combaticons and their combined form: BRUTICUS! Plot Hell's Kitchen Within the Manhattan-Bronx Border, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, and Blast Off fire upon New Yorkers, as Vortex fires upon several building. As they flee, Charlie Watson asks Memo why they're somehow involved with the aliens once again. Memo tells Charlie that it doesn't matter. Onslaught orders his Combaticons to combine into Bruticus. They do so, and Bruticus begins to wreak havoc throughout Manhattan, and they even toss a Subway Train off its rail, killing several citizens. A squad of tanks arrive, and begin to fire upon Bruticus, who uses his shield. Bruticus then sends a seismic wave, destroying the tanks. Bruticus continues to wreak havoc. The Mayor of Manhattan orders his assistant to contact the Burns Family to aide in evacuating New York. His assistant runs and tries to call the Burns Family. In Griffin Rock, Chief Burns answers the call, and orders his family to head to New York, asap. Cody asks his father what's going on in New York, and Chief Burns mentions that it is being destroyed by a giant transformer. Fighter jets arrive in New York and fire upon Bruticus, as he reaches Time Square. Bruticus shoots down the jet, and attempts to smash it. Bruticus is shot away by Skyfire, as Rollbar orders her team to attack Bruticus, as the Rescuebots evacuate New York. Rollbar fires upon Bruticus alongside Flare-Up, as Hauler and Nightbeat toss their swords at the giant. Skyfire attempts to slam Bruticus with missiles, until Bruticus grabs them, and tosses them at nearby buildings. Brawlers Near the George Washington Bridge, Siren and Swerve lead the citizens out of New York. One of the missiles Bruticus tossed flies and hits a building, and crushes a car. Dani Burns' Rescue-Copter arrives, and Dani tries to find buildings with people in them. Another missile hits the Rescue-Copter, and Dani crashes on the ground. Evac tells Medix that someone is injured, and Medix goes to rescue Dani. She pulls Dani out of the wreckage, and drives to an evacuation point. A building begins to tumble down, and Heatwave holds it up. Heatwave tells Evac that she can't evacuate the citizens inside. Evac helps Heatwave in holding the building up, and Heatwave asks what they're suppose to do. Chief Charlie Burns, Kade Burns, and Graham Burns arrive in their vehicles. Chief Burns spots Heatwave, and orders Graham and Kade to evacuate the building they are holding up. Graham and Kade run in and begin evacuating. Several citizens run out of the building, and Graham mentions that there is no one else is in the building. Graham and Kade evacuate, and both Evac and Heatwave move, and the building comes tumbling down. Heatwave thank the Burns Family, and Chief Burns ask where his daughter is. Evac mentioned her Copter crashed, and has been evacuated to an Evacuation Point. Chief Burns thanks Evac. Heatwave orders Evac to scan the city, and Evac flies into the air. She searches the City, and flies over Downtown Manhattan. In Manhattan, Bruticus grabs Flare-Up and tosses her aside. Rollbar climbs onto Bruticus and begins shooting him. Bruticus grabs her, and slams her on thew ground. Hauler and Nightbeat fire their guns on Bruticus, before Bruticus slams his fist on the ground, sending a seismic wave that sends the two flying. Skyfire launches missiles at Bruticus again, only for Bruticus to dodge them, and they strike a few buildings, as Bruticus causes Skyfire to crash. Rollbar sees they are no match for Bruticus. Nightbeat tries to pull Rollbar away. Suddenly, blue light begins to consume the Elite Squadron. Before Bruticus' shocked eyes, the Elite Squadron combine to form SAFEGUARD. Safeguard then charges Bruticus, and both go crashing through entire skyscrapers. Graham begins to feel some seismic waves coming from the ground. Chief asks what it is, and Heatwave tells them that they have to get out of there. Bruticus slams Safeguard into another skyscraper and causes the building to fall on top of her. Bruticus spies the humans evacuating from the Bridge, and begins to walk to it. Heatwave spies Bruticus, and orders the Rescuebots to defend the bridge at all costs. Heatwave, Evac, Medix, Siren, and Swerve prepare to open fire upon Bruticus. As Bruticus prepares to make another seismic wave, Safeguard grabs him. Bruticus begins to gain the upper hand on Safeguard. Medix mentions they have to do something. As Bruticus repeatedly pummels Safeguard into the ground, a blue light begins to consume the Rescuebots. Much to the Burns' Family, Bruticus', and Safeguard's shock, the Rescuebots combine. The Rescuebots combine to form Protector. Protector rips Bruticus off of Safeguard and tosses him away. Safeguard and Protector begin to assault Bruticus, overwhelming him. Bruticus launches a missile, only for Safeguard to grab it, and slam it in Bruticus' face. Overwhelmed and outnumbered, Bruticus disengages back into the Combaticons and retreats. Protector asks if they should go after them, and Safeguard mentions that they'll be back, but not in New York. The two combiners then disengage back into the Elite Guard. Chief Burns asks if all transformers can do that, and Swerve mentions that only a handful of transformers can, as they were exposed to radiation from the Enigma of Combination. Chief Burns contacts his children, and mentions that the threat have been neutralized. Rollbar tells her sister that they have a lot of cleaning up to do. Rerouted In The Revenge in Sweden, Onslaught begs Megatron forgiveness for failing to keep the Autobots busy. Megatron mentions that it doesn't matter, as the Autobots are defeating his forces by the minute. An injured Sunstorm walks in, and Megatron simply blasts him away, injuring him further. Knockout tells Megatron that they don't have enough metal to rebuild the other Decepticons, so take it easy in punishing his soldiers. Megatron tells Onslaught that Nacelle has detected toxic energies coming from Texas. Megatron orders the Combaticons to investigate the energy. Megatron mentions that they've found a temporary base for now, as Shockwave enters the room. Shockwave tells Megatron that he has completed the Cyberforming formula, and it is ready to deploy. Megatron orders for Shockwave to build a fortress out of the Cyberforming Formula. Shockwave says that he's glad to activate it now. Shockwave then leaves, and enters his lab. He begins to program the Cyberforming material into a citadel-like fortress. A beam shoots out of The Revenge, and begins forming a fortress. Megatron begins to smile. Chile Optimus orders his Autobots to attack the Terrorcons and the Constructicons. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus charge the Constructicons, as the Dino Triplets, Prowl, Kup, and Jazz attack the Terrorcons. Hun-Grr bites into Prowl, injuring him. Kup shoots Hun-Grr injuring him. Scrapper punches Optimus, only for Ultra Magnus to slam his hammer down on Scrapper. Mixmaster fires cement mix all over Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Elita One jumps onto Hook and begins shooting him. Long Haul grabs Elita One and tosses her aside. Cutthroat grabs Rush and flies into the air. Jazz aims for Cutthroat and hits him, causing Cutthroat to drop Rush. Enzo catches him, but both are attacked by Blot. Jazz shoots Blot, and Blot grabs Jazz and slams him into the ground. Dino stabs Sinnertwin, and Sinnertwin bites Dino. Bumblebee shoots at Bonecrusher, but is tossed aside by Scavenger. Optimus Prime grabs Scrapper and tosses him off of a ravine. Ultra Magnus then grabs Long Haul, and slams him onto the forest ground, and Elita One repeatedly punches him. Rippersnapper charges Kup, only for Jazz jumps onto him, knocking him out. Blot tries to chomp on Jazz, but is shot away by Kup. Jazz thanks Kup, before the two are attacked by Hun-Grr. Hook, Scavenger, Mixmaster, and Bonecrusher try to gang up on Optimus Prime, only for Optimus to use his new hammer to slam each of them in the face. Hun-Grr spots the Constructicons incapacitated, and orders the Terrorcons to flee. They do so, and Optimus flies down into the ravine and grabs Scrapper. He asks Scrapper where Megatron is, and what he's planning. Scrapper tells Optimus that Megatron is at the N.E.S.T. Supermax in Colorado. Optimus asks what he's doing there, and Scrapper mentions that he's there rescuing Fallen Angel and Trypticon. Optimus then knocks Scrapper outcold, and order Ultra Magnus to take the Constructicons to the N.E.S.T. Supermax. Rollbar and Jetfire contact Optimus Prime, and tell him of their progress. Optimus mentions that they've captured Megatron's Master Builders. Rollbar mentions that the Combaticons fled New York, while Jetfire and Springer interrogated Sunstorm and were informed by Operation: Achilles. Optimus mentions that he got the same news from Scrapper, but Jetfire informs him that Megatron is in northern Sweden. Optimus mentions that they've defeated a handful of Megatron's forces, and orders for all Autobots to rally to The Ark. Optimus orders Blaster to open a GroundBridge to Fort Max. A GroundBridge opens, and the Autobots drag the Constructicons on through. Fort Max Windblade tells Optimus that Elizabeth discovered a bomb in Tasmania, Jetfire mentions his findings about Operation: Achilles in Jamaica, Rollbar mentions her victory in New York, and Elita mentions their capture in Chile. Optimus tells them that Megatron has drawn them out to the far reaches of the globe, so that he may rescue Trypticon and Fallen Angel. Windblade asks what it could all mean, and Optimus mentions that Megatron has been scheming in Sweden. Optimus tells his lieutenants that something massive is about to happen. Elita One mentions that they should launch an assault against Megatron. Phase 2: Black Sunset Hun-Grr tells Megatron that the Constructicons have been captured by Optimus Prime, while Blitzwing mentions that their bomb was deactivated in Tasmania. Megatron mentions that Shockwave has finished building a fortress, and mentions that majority of the Decepticons will inhabit the fortress, as a small team will mine the Dark Energon in the caves below. Megatron tells Blitzwing that the Combaticons are investigating Toxic Energy signatures in Texas, and he'll need a team to liberate the Constructicons from the N.E.S.T. Supermax in Colorado. Blitzwing offers to lead Squadron X into liberating them, and Megatron orders him to not fail, or he'll suffer dearly. Blitzwing leaves, as Megatron flies out of The Revenga and into the mines beneath the fortress. He walks up to Hun-Grr, who hands him a Dark Energon Crystal. Megatron tells his Decepticons that with it in his hands, victory is in sight, in favor of the Decepticons... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Combaticons/ Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Blast Off *** Brawl *** Swindle *** Vortex ** Megatron ** Sunstorm ** Knockout ** Shockwave ** Constructicons *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Long Haul *** Hook *** Scavenger *** Bonecrusher ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr *** Blot *** Sinnertwin *** Rippersnapper *** Cutthroat ** Blitzwing * Autobots ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron/ Safeguard **** Skyfire **** Rollbar **** Nightbeat **** Hauler **** Flare-Up *** Rescuebots **** Heatwave **** Evac **** Medix **** Siren **** Swerve *** Optimus Prime *** Ultra Magnus *** Elita One *** Bumblebee *** Jazz *** Kup *** Cliffjumper *** Tailgate *** Prowl *** Dino Triplets **** Dino **** Enzo **** Rush *** Jetfire *** Windblade * Humans ** Charlie Watson ** Memo ** Burns Family *** Chief Charlie Burns *** Cody Burns *** Kade Burns *** Dani Burns *** Graham Burns Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson * "DnD" by Stephen Lynch Episode Casualties * None Notes * Part 2 of the World of Desolation Storyline. * Honestly, this was suppose to be a solo episode, but decided to make a storyline out of it. Spoiler Alert: Toxitron will appear in the next episode. Episode Script Combiner Wars II: Merge, Rescuebots! Script